Free Falling
by SheGoesThere
Summary: Emma Nelson is dared to date 4 guys in 1 month. A bartender, Jay. A waiter, Spinner. A guitarist, Craig...and a mechanic that wasn't suppose to be part of this game, Sean Cameron. MainlySemma, SomeJemma,Spemma&Cremma.
1. VirginMary & MsManeater, my bestfriends

**summary: Highschool senior, Emma, is dared to date 4 guys in 1 month. A bartender, Jay. A waiter, Spinner. A guitarist, Craig...and a mechanic that wasn't suppose to be part of this game, Sean Cameron. MainlySemma, SomeJemma,Spemma&Cremma**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Degrassi**.

"And all I hear is Blah, blah, blah."

"MANNY!" shreiked Darcy Edwards, Emma's other best friend.

The girls sat on Emma's bed in her room as the blonde cried her eyes out.

"What?" Manny asked innocently, hugging a people and Emma sniffed furiously.

"Thanks for helping." she sobbed, whiping her tears.

Manny frowned deeply and put a hand on her shoulder, "Em..." she drifts, "You know I love you more than anyone and anything in this world, im just sick of the heartbreaks."

"Peter Stone, her BOYFRIEND, slept with ANOTHER girl, MANNY!" exclaimed Darcy, putting her hands in the air. This was something to cry about!

"She was with him for a month!" protested Manny and looked at Emma, "I don't even think you should really date a guy without knowing him for a few months."

"grumble." Emma replied, looking down and playing with her hands. She just wanted to get a good guy, who would never wrong her...ever. Was that too hard to ask for?

"Don't take advice from this..." Darcy breathed and calmed down, glaring at Manny.

"This what?" Manny challanged.

Darcy smiled widely, choosing her words wisely, "Promiscous female."

"Hey!" yelped Manny, throwing her pillow at Darcy who caught it and shrugged.

"I'm just sayin'"

Manny rolled her eyes and agreed, "Kay, yes. I use guys a lot, but... least I don't get heartbroken." she points out and Emma miserbly looked at her.

"I think you do. You just don't show it." Emma declared and Manny shook her head.

"Emma, date about four guys in a month, you won't care much about any of them." Manny insisted.

"Sure I would! I care about feelings!" cried Emma. Sure she wasn't a romantic, like Darcy, but she wasn't a maneater like Manny!

"You might become inlike with them, but a month is too soon to fall inlove." Manny explains and Emma thought about it.

"What ever happened to love at first sight?" Darcy taunted.

"A myth." Manny declared.

Emma protested, "I fell for Peter first date."

"Peter was scum the whole time!" exclaimed Manny. How could Emma love the guy! He never treated her well! Always used her like a trophy.

"Stop fighting!" Darcy yelled. Silence.

"Do it." Manny told Emma.

"Do what?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Date four guys in a month." Manny challaged and Emma stared at her for a few moments.

"That's cheating." she said.

Manny shook her head no and said. "You just date them, you don't get official."

"Not a bad idea." Emma admitted, lost in though about it. Wait, WHAT was she thinking? "I can't! I just can't!" she said.

"We'll even help pick them out." Darcy quietly said, even Manny stared at her. Darcy thought this was a good idea?!

Silence.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." muttered Emma.

The girls clapped and laughed.


	2. The Waiter & The Guitarist

"First destination." Manny said while smiling, "You can always pick up a guy at a club!"

The girls stood inside a busy club where bands played and people let loose. Manny wore a short black dress and Darcy wore her usual jeans and a white tank top. Emma wore a black mini skirt and a red string top, her blonde hair pin straight.

"He's not take out, Manny." Emma joked.

"Do you want a guy at a club?" Darcy asked as they found a booth and sat in it with her across from them. She explained, "It's like meeting a woman at a bar... we all know what their here for."

Emma smirked and said, "Now we know why Manny picked this place." Darcy laughed with her.

"Guys!" gasped Manny to then see a waiter pass them, "Ohh, look at him." she drooled.

"There she goes..." drifts Darcy, rolling her eyes and Emma giggled, you had to love them both.

"SO!" Manny exclaimed, snapping her attention back at them and to Emma, "Type of guy you like?"

"Nice?" Emma shrugged.

Manny scoffed, "Looks?"

"Charming." said Emma, smiling proudly.

"IQ?" Manny asked while rolling her eyes.

"Someone smart, whose into the enviroment too, and has his own charity! Maybe even likes church...o-or not" Emma says, seeing the looks on her friends faces, and they weren't alone, the cute waiter Manny was drooling over before was giving her a wierd smirk that was kind of teasing and making fun of her.

"Congradulations, Emma's dream guy is God." Manny joked and laughed as Darcy shrugged, she would.

"Drinks?" the waiter asked, a grin still on his face.

Emma tried to hide her embarressment and the guy just gave her a friendly smile so she wouldn't worry about it.

"Long Island Ice teas." Manny ordered with a seductive smile, hoping it'd work on him. They were only 17!

He gave an irresistable smile back and asked, "I.D?"

Emma laughed out loud and then covered her mouth, making Darcy laugh.

"Come on..." Manny looked for his name tag, "Spinner." she purred.

"Just ignore her." Emma teased, glancing at Manny and back to 'Spinner', "We sometimes think she may be mentally Ill."

"A skitzo even." Darcy insists, "Like she's Manny for the being, and some old trashy lady the next."

Manny glared, but Spinner laughed at Darcy's joke and glanced at a smiling Emma, she had a _really _pretty smile.

"I'll go get those drinks..." he drifts, connecting eyes with Emma. She hid her blush watching him walk away as Darcy smiled and Manny nudged Emma.

"We found our one." Darcy said in a sing-song voice.

When he came back with the drinks, the girls kept talking to him, and he invited them to a party he was having.

Through the rest of the night, the girls kept on drinking.

"Oh. Oh." gawked Manny, pointing up on the stage to a band, to the singer, "Definatly him. He's GOREGOUS."

"Strings attached." Darcy said, a joke since the guy was also the guitarist

The girls giggled.

Emma eyed him though, he was actually pretty hot. This made her glance at Spinner, then back at the singer who was now watching her. She stopped moving. Two guys already. Could she really do this?

The singer had dark hair and a tall body, his eyes were sparkly and brown, and he wore jeans and a leather jacket. His voice was amazing.

Manny and Darcy shared a smile and watched her look back at the singer who smiled a bit as he sung.

"Go back in there!" Darcy demanded Emma, trying to grab her hand as they left the club. Emma rolled her eyes and just kept walking.

Emma pointed out, "He probably has groupies!"

"He's local." Manny declared and Emma turned her head to her, giving a look.

"How do you know?" she asked and Manny shrugged.

"Seen him around, he goes to a lot of our parties. He must be in highschool too." she insisted and the girls slowly nodded.

"Hey!"

All the girls heard this and turned to who was calling them, more like Emma, the singer on stage was running over with his guitar. People outside the club watched him run over to them. Emma's eyes widened and went to turn, but Manny and Darcy squeled, grabbing Emma back.

"Hey." he breathed, when he finally made it.

"Hi?" Emma greeted with a crack of a smile that he returned. God, he was adorable!

"I'm Craig." he introduced

She replied, "Emma Nelson-"

He cut her off and desperately asked, "Would you go on a date with me sometime, Emma Nelson?"

Manny and Darcy were behind Emma giggling humourously!

Emma finally full out smiled, this was insane!

"Sure."

Craig nodded happily.


End file.
